monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Ame Dauði
100px Ame Dauði is the Son of The Hræsvelgr, and a brand-boo student at Monster High, on exchange from Goreway. Biography Personality Due to his imposing stature and almost complete lack of en-ghoul-ish skills, Ame is perceived to be one of the most terrifying students in the school. His passion for death metal and somewhat odd avian habits do little to take away from this perception, but in reality he is a big sweetheart with a soft spot for all things cute. Appearance Ame is an extremely tall and muscular avian manster with lilac and white feathers, darker purple and grey hair spiked up into two points and ice-blue eyes. He has large feathered wings and clawed talons on both his hands and feet, as well as a golden beak-like nose. When he's scared or stressed, he continually moults, which he is rather self-conscious about, as a stressful exam week can leave him looking much like a plucked chicken. History Ame comes from a large and caring family who have lived in their small mountainside town for generations - and by mountainside, this is quite literal, as it is a hidden monster town only accessible by those able to fly. There is human village below, which younger Hræsvelgr enjoy observing at a distance, and it was here that Ame first discovered death metal, listening at at a human teen's bedroom window, and was instantly hooked. Relationships Family Ame's family consists of his mother and father, and their parents on both sides, the eldest brother with his wife and their three young eaglets, the second-eldest brother and his fiance, the eldest sister and her husband, and at least five other siblings younger than Ame himself, as he is the 'middle child' of sorts. All of the above reside under the same roof, which makes for quite the crowded nest at times, but as much as they bicker and squawk, they all have a very close familial bond. Friends Being new at Monster High, Ame has yet to make any true friends, as most are scared away by his appearance alone. In his home country he attended an online correspondence school, as the remote location of his home town meant that attending a conventional school was out of the question. As such, his only socialisation has been with family members and other townsfolk, who are so close that they are basically family as well. Given Ame's height and build, Monster High Casketball team has been secretly eyeing him off, but are a little to cautious to approach him just yet - and little to they know that the Graveball team has been doing much the same... Romance As a fellow avian, Ame immediately piqued the interest of one McKayla Cawthorne, who attempts to talk to him whenever she can, only to be pulled away by her overly protective cousin Harper, who perceives Ame as much of the student body does - a dangerous and scary manster with a stormy temper - and doesn't trust McKayla's instincts that he's harmless. McKayla is correct however, and Ame actually finds her quite adorable, although he can't for the life of him figure out what she's saying most of the time as she talk extremely fast and his understanding of spoken En-ghoul-ish doesn't help. Enemies Ame doesn't have any 'enemies' per-say, but the majority of the student body is quite wary of him due to his appearance - Harper Talon in particular, given the mutual attraction between Ame and her cousin McKayla. Pet Sif is Ame's pet skogkatt, also known as a Norwegian Forest Cat outside of his homeland. He's very fluffy and lazy, yet somehow manages to hunt on a nearly-vertical mountainside. Ame has bought him with him to Monster High, where it seems he is not enjoying the heat too much as the climate is far warmer than that found in Goreway. As he's partial to cute things, much of Ame's Monstergram is candid photos of Sif, as he tends to dote on the cat. Gallery File:Ame Chyibi.png|Chibi Ame Trivia * Ame's hair is meant to resemble the feathered 'peaks' on an eagle's head, as often depicted in artwork. Category:Characters Category:Hræsvelgr Category:Males Category:Tess-Fabled Category:Mystery Monster Students Category:MMSJan2019